1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to spoken term detection, and more particularly to a classifier-based system combination for spoken term detection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Spoken term detection is an important aspect in speech recognition systems. A goal of spoken term detection is to find all occurrences of a term or consecutive sequence of terms (or keywords) from a large collection of audio recordings. However, current approaches to spoken term detection use either only a single spoken term detection system, or combine multiple components of a spoken term detection system by summing up their scores. In combining multiple components of a system, the current approaches to spoken term detection do not consider individual features of each of the system components.